


and the thrill of the chase moves in mysterious ways

by r1ker



Category: Midnight Special (2016)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-30 10:42:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6420610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/r1ker/pseuds/r1ker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>http://www.azlyrics.com/lyrics/arcticmonkeys/rumine.html</p></blockquote>





	and the thrill of the chase moves in mysterious ways

Lucas damn near jumps out of his skin when he hears Roy speak from underneath him. Not so much the fact that he's talking while Lucas is damn near all the way inside of him, but his very tone of voice almost makes Lucas fall over.

 

"Bite me," Roy requests, words at a pitch several steps lower than his soft lilt outside of the bedroom. Lucas's heart does a strange little flourish, threatens to come out of the safety of his rib cage. He still continues to thrust, shallow little motions that stave off the impending climax he knows is all too early. Roy still regards him with that intent gaze as he shifts his hips up into Lucas. The two, from then on, remain engaged in a strange variety of standoff as Lucas tries not to give into this.

 

Biting's always immediately rung up as hurt in his head. You bite someone, you're out to get blood, you're out to hurt them. He's never once considered it in a place like this, in the bed he and Roy share, and Roy. Lucas would rather himself be mortally wounded than to bring any sort of pain to him. So he doesn't at first, hesitates out of that long-standing need to protect Roy, and continues on.

 

Just as he's about to come, one wrong breath and there it goes, Roy gets more insistent. His heel digs at Lucas's flank, the curve of his ass, reminding him that the demand stated before still stands as needing to be fulfilled. Roy pleads without words, using that puppy dog regarding glance Lucas feels he's got no choice but to give into. So without warning, without any sort of notion as to what will be his next move, he leans down. He angles his knees to allow him to still remain inside Roy as he bites down on the soft dip just above his breastbone.

 

Roy lets out this throaty laugh, making Lucas groan into his chest and bear down harder with the uneven groove of his teeth. He arches his back, again causing the teeth to sink in deeper into his flesh and urge blood to rise to the surface. Soon the rapture turns into an eruption of groans as he comes in the space between their bellies. Lucas can feel with his bite the pounding of Roy's heart.

 

Part of him knows it's the orgasm – does it to them both really, they've never come out of this without feeling like they've each run a marathon – but he knows that his choice to give in has caused this reaction. With that, his body taking over what his mind previously would have regarded in another way, Lucas comes too, into the tight cradle of Roy's body with a stilted groan.

 

Lucas pulls out, he pulls back, and just as he begins the ritual of coming back to himself in close proximity to Roy, he can tell something's different tonight. Roy's still heaving for breath but something electric bounces around behind his eyes, in the way his mouth hangs open as he too gasps for air. Where Lucas bit his chest is still slowly bleeding, barely sluggish as it moves with the way he huffs. Soon one of his hands reaches down experimentally, bringing back on the fingertips a few traces of blood, and he holds them up to Lucas. He downright flushes cherry red, tries to hide with his hand the way his cock comes back to life next to Roy's thigh. God, he shouldn't be feeling like this, he hurt _Roy_ , look at him, he's bleeding –

 

"Thank you," Roy says and Lucas's eyebrow arches in genuine confusion. Why'd Roy thank him for making him bleed, for God's sakes? They both weren't themselves just now, he ought to be seeking contrition for hurting him though he was in no mind to prompt something like this. Lucas blinks a few times, mostly to get the sweat out of his eyes but in some way trying to comprehend why Roy is appreciative of that gesture. "That was good. That was really good." Another breathy sigh and he settles back into the bed, reaches down to take Lucas's hand between his.

 

"Whatever you say," Lucas finally concludes, knowing that Roy's pleasure, his comfort, is held above anything else he might have previously held before going into this. He squeezes the hand in his tight. There the fingers twist between his, grip tight. Again, anything for Roy, he's always said and will continue to say until they're no longer of this earth.

**Author's Note:**

> http://www.azlyrics.com/lyrics/arcticmonkeys/rumine.html


End file.
